Dark Blue
by Rayjah
Summary: Light/Van. Drama/Romance/Comedy. They had both grown undoubtedly comfortable with their masks.
1. Something Off

**A/N**: I'm not sure. I just started it, on a whim. With nothing but the thought of Winter and things I do to keep problematic thoughts off my mind. So I thought, hey, setting? Sometime in the Winter season. Take the idea of busying things and apply it to Vanille. **Might have angst moments. Of course there will be some OOC moments on Lightning's part, but I feel it will probably be justified with the situation I'm putting them in. I did beat the game, but I never read episode zero so apologies ahead of time if I get information that was given in that wrong. **

**Lightning/Vanille** probably **won't be definite until later.** With looks at other relationships, of course. But from an outsiders point of view.

With that, I leave this note with the added (minor?) note that t**his is taking place at an unknown time frame _after_ the end of the game, so there might be spoilers (Lightning's name most definitely, as I'm dealing with Serah in some instances) but nothing too major. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All rights go to their respectful owners, this is a fan-made addition to FFNet.

**Something Off**

Lightning coolly set her coffee cup down and considered her sister's offer. Though she knew the answer was predictable, even to her sister, she rarely turned down offers to spend time with her. This time, however, an added addition to the duo made the older woman slightly uneasy. More-so when she noticed the lack of noted added additions significant other. She decided not to point it out, it wasn't her place and she honestly did not have a care for the reason.

That, however, did not mean she couldn't feel slightly bothered. Even if she didn't care for the reason of the Pulsian's separation, the fact that they were even separated set off an uneasy alarm in her mind.

After taking another sip, she stood from her seat in the small cafe, a silent confirmation that she would accompany her sister and her companion. Vanille did not seem to understand the action, but seemingly the sight of Serah excitedly dragging the tall soldier out the cafe door said volumes.

Certainly, Lightning had somewhat agreed, albeit with inner reluctance she could never voice to her sister, to come on their crazy winter shopping trip. She _did not_, however, agree to be the one carrying their purchases. Being the taller, stronger of the trio, the two younger girls came to a mutual agreement that Lightning should be tasked with the less desirable job. Part of Lightning wondered where they had accumulated enough money to buy the amount of garments and other useless products they had purchased.

With time, Lightning eventually lagged behind the chatty companions, bemusedly watching them gossip and shoot flirtatious smiles at onlookers. If her hands weren't so full of bags and boxes, if she wasn't so exhausted, Lightning would have chided her sister for her unladylike behavior. Especially since she had a husband at home.

More so, Lightning caught onto Vanille's uneasy, searching, glances into the crowded streets. It was some time before she gave up her search with a disheartened sigh.

"Something wrong?" Serah seemingly caught on as well, her sister could be carefree like Vanille, but at times she had the ability to read peoples actions and asses situations. The question startled the Pulsian, who smiled nervously and waved a dismissive hand in front of her face, "nothing, nothing...just thought I saw something familiar. All this shopping really takes a lot out of ya! OH! Lightning!" With eyes wide, the animated girl quickly twirled around, not before Lightning could stop herself from colliding with the chipper girl. It took everything in the soldier not to stumble to the ground. After several seconds of uneasy wobbling, she managed to keep herself upright and the boxes balanced.

Vanille, on the other hand, had fallen onto her rear. The redhead winced and smiled sheepishly, accepting Serah's offered hand with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry about that! I had forgotten that Lightning was with us! You're so quiet.."

"It happens. Are you sure you're...?" She shook her head dismissively, "never mind. What did you want?"

"Nothing, I just...well I figured you might be exhausted! You know? I was just saying that and then...well it reminded me I guess."

"Claire's always carrying stuff for me! I bet this helps with her stamina training!" Serah giggled heartily, "I doubt she's _that_ tired."

"Its true." The older of the three confirmed, "I wouldn't go so far as to say it helps with much though.." she trailed off, noting the familiar sound of heavy footsteps behind her. The look on her sister's face confirmed what she had dreaded.

"Serah!" Now there was a voice Lightning never wished to hear, even if she had come to terms with her situation.

Snow Villiers, an ogre of a man, and dimwit at that, casually approached the group, making certain to give her sister a quick peck on the lips. Lightning looked away in disdain, Vanille giggled childishly.

He smirked at Lightning, "and whose behind those boxes? Is it Sis?"

The soldier grunted in return, causing the man to chuckle slightly, "well, you look exhausted. So I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I'm taking Serah off your hands. Along with some of those purchases."

**The group had somehow managed** to stumble into an emptying restaurant, a rare sight considering the over populated streets. Lightning noted how light her arms felt the moment she placed the possessions on the ground beside their table. She wondered just how much of it was her sister's.

The soldier sat idly beside Vanille, boredom slowly overcoming her as she watched the cheery exchange between the couple sitting before them. Though she hated Snow, with much passion at that, she was glad her sister had managed to find happiness in her life. She wondered, how much happiness had she herself been able to bring her?

After their parent's deaths she could not manage much, she was not the same. She had thrown away her childhood and taken on a new life, a new reality. She was no longer Claire Farron, she died when her parents were buried. No, she was Lightning Farron. Cold and distant, without meaning to be. She devoted so much time to protecting her sister that she wondered how much of it went to hurting her as well.

At that time, she did not need a protector, no, she needed a friend. That was something the soldier could not muster for the life her. So in the gradual distancing that she herself had not foresaw, her sister had stumbled upon NORA and made friends with people that Lightning could never agree with. But they were her sister's friends, and that was rare even for a sociable person like Serah. True friends, unlike the false girls she hung around before their parent's deaths. Girls that sneered and gossiped behind her back, hurt her with piercing comments that Serah would brush off with a halfhearted chuckle.

Lightning unconsciously tugged at her scarf, carelessly tossed on when she left the cafe earlier that morning, it frightened her to know that her sister had developed a mask long before Lightning herself had developed one of her own.

The gap only grew when Lightning had devoted most of her time to work and keeping up with payments, they saw less and less of each other. Lightning only saw more hardships and concerns, Serah saw more of Snow.

Thought final thought was cut off when Serah addressed her loudly, "geez Claire, you're really out of it now!" She furrowed her brow and placed a cold hand to her sisters forehead, finally she sighed, "well at least you're not ill."

Lightning frowned, "sorry, I was just thinking." This received an amused glance from their pulsian companion, who still seemingly managed to hold a rather troubled expression.

"Well, like I said..." Serah continued nonchalantly, "Snow and I are heading out now, so I'll leave you two alone."

"Don't address us as if we're dating.." the soldier chided, Serah giggled and and stood before she could allow Lightning to protest anymore.

"Stick together okay? That's an order, soldier." She winked jokingly.

Lightning watched in confusion as her sister waltzed out of the restaurant, arm in arm with Snow. She looked over at the embarrassed Vanille, who had suddenly taken to laughing heartily as if Serah had told a hilarious joke, "I'm willing to bet she's still worried about me! Really though, you can leave if you want. I'm not holding you hostage or anything."

Brows knitted, Lightning studied the others troubled expression, "really though...somethings off.." she muttered, just low enough for Vanille to duck forward to catch the end of her sentence, "pardon?"

"Nothing." The pinknette dismissed the previous comment, "where would you like to go next?"

This caused the other to tap her chin thoughtfully, the prospect of heading to a new destination seemed to have lightened her mood slightly. With a quick glance outside the window they were sitting beside she ecstatically pointed towards the building across the street. Lightning glanced between the brilliantly glowing words "ARCADE" and the childish gleam in Vanille's eyes, "the arcade?"

"I've never been to one," Vanille admitted with a sheepish blush, "and Serah said you two went there all the time when you were kids. Sorry, its probably stupid, but I've always wanted to try that 'claw' thing!"

Lightning blinked, the request was, at most, random. She considered it longer before nodding, "fine. We'll go to the arcade."


	2. Eyesore

**A/N:** Lightning sees something interesting during their adventure in the shopping district of this still unnamed town. They're not in Bodhum, that's for sure. This chapter has its corny moments, but that's good. We need corny moments in our lives. Added note, I guess I got a little anxious and made a few chapters ahead of time. This was actually written about a week ago and I just worked up the courage to bother posting the story up. Quick explanation if anyone wonders why the update came so fast, but don't worry. I _do_ take my time. It'll be noticeable when everything catches up.

Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try not to disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **Stated previously. Of course I don't own anything.

**Eyesore**

The arcade was bustling with eager refugees from the sharp cold of the outside world, pinball machines chimed loudly, and a popular dancing machine blared next to the automatic doors that the two women had just strutted through. Shifting the bags in her hands, Lightning glanced at the girl next to her, mouth open for a fraction of a second before she closed it and smiled with an amused air. The younger was captivated by the various machines, sounds, and colors. Her eyes danced from game to game, and widened with shock when she realized there was a second and third floor to the building.

Lightning chuckled, "the third floor is a food court and bar, the second floor has more games and a recently added karaoke club. I think this is the second largest arcade in the world."

Vanille blinked blankly, absorbing the information, "well then, what should we do first? Whats this?" She pointed towards a machine with a snowboard and grip bars at either side of it.

"A racing game. Snowboarding."

"Snowboarding? I want to try it."

"We need coins first, wait here? Don't move, it's way too easy to lose someone here, and I don't feel like waiting until the place empties out to find you." Vanille pouted, but complied, returning a concentrated eye to the snowboarding game.

As Lightning searched for a coin machine, she wondered why she was so concerned by the lack of Fang. True, they were always traveling together, attached by the hip seemingly, but that did not mean they had to _always_ be around each other. Even the closest companions needed their own time apart. But then, even when Fang was working Vanille was there, silently keeping to herself, out of the way. Perhaps they had gotten into an argument, nothing big, Lightning figured, they'd make up and hover around each other like nothing had happened.

That was what she thought, at least, until she caught a glimpse of familiar attire. Looking around, Lightning rubbed the back of her neck, confused. She was certain she had seen Fang and Lebreau, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks. Smoke and mirrors.

She took the coins from the machine and trudged uneasily back towards Vanille, who had remained rooted to her spot. Lightning sighed, she could have at least moved out of the doorway. She placed the copper coins into eager hands, "don't spend it all at once, the tickets you get can be exchanged for coins if you want more, but I'm not going to _buy_ any."

**As the hour passed** the other girl quickly spent her coins, despite Lightning's warning. The soldier sighed as she reluctantly handed the pouting girl more coins, "just this once. Besides, you're probably hungry since you didn't eat at the restaurant."

"Then this should be enough."

"Enough?" She quirked a slender eyebrow, "I see, so you saw something you wanted on the prize wall?"

"Mhm!" She smiled brightly, "there's this really cute chocobo doll!"

Lightning glanced back at the wall, taking note of the stuffed toy, "and what if you don't make enough?"

"Well, I tried, right?" She chuckled, "I'll give my tickets to some kid."

As it turned out, the redhead had fallen short ten tickets, Lightning half-smiled as she watched the girl grudgingly give her tickets away to a child who had taken a liking to the exact same toy.

"Maybe next time," The soldier offered, receiving a defeated scowl. Lightning rolled her eyes, an action that caused her to catch a glimpse of a claw machine not far from where they were standing, what really caught her eye was a certain item.

"Van," she dully noted that she had accidentally used the nickname the Pulsian's companion affectionately tossed around, "could you wait here a sec? Don't look, either. Close your eyes or something."

The redheads eyes glittered with intrigue and curiosity, the way she was studying the taller one reminded her of a kitten, slightly. She finally nodded, "alright. Don't take long, though, I might leave you." Her tone held a firm seriousness that made Lightning roll her eyes once more, "if that's the case, I should have left you when you started playing that first game."

Standing before the machine, she considered why she was even bothering to nab the damn toy. Maybe it was a random spurt of kindness? The girl was working so hard for it, anyway. A few coins from her pocket wouldn't hurt. Add that to the fact that she was so tired of seeing such an uncharacteristic frown on her face, maybe the toy would make her annoyingly happy again.

She slid two coins into the slot, the machine whirred to life with a mechanical clink. She was good at this game, all it took was concentration. Not much, really, which was why Serah would always drag her to the arcade when they were younger. There was always a new prize that she wanted, and Lightning would oblige, the joy in her sisters face, when she would hug it tightly to her chest and giggle happily, _that_ was always Lightning's main goal. Not successfully claiming the toy, but seeing that bright smile that came with it. Seeing her sister smile for her and _only_ her brought a strange kind of satisfaction that she could not pinpoint.

The claw released the captured toy, and the machine chimed her victory. She reached into the slot and pulled it out, eye catching to something blue that caused her to rear her head curiously.

_Fang. _

With Lebreau.

That was an odd sight to see, Lightning wasn't even aware of the fact that they had known each other. She gripped the toy gently, perhaps that was the cause of Vanille's uneasiness? Was she jealous that Fang was with someone that wasn't _her_?

Childish.

But then, Lightning was like that too. Lightning knew what it felt like, looking through crowds to find the one she cared about arm-in-arm with someone else. It was a soul hurt, but she had to accept it for what it was.

Was Vanille hurt? Had she, when she found out, feigned happiness for Fang, while on the inside she was ripping apart, crying and screaming, _pleading_...?

Lightning didn't know for sure, she kept telling herself she didn't care, all she knew was she had to get Vanille out before Fang saw them.

She did not know why, maybe it was the fact that Fang would bring it up later and cause Vanille to happily lie about how they should have come and said hello, or something along those troublesome lines. Even if one said that, it didn't mean much. It usually meant, "piss off," and other derogatory terms.

So, the woman gracelessly turned on her heels and marched towards the waiting girl, whose eyes were screwed shut as Lightning had instructed. The soldier didn't even bother to tell her to open them, she roughly grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the arcade, "don't open your eyes yet, okay?"

"You're making me kind of nervous Light." She teased gently, "is this a confession?"

"Yeah, sure." Lightning hadn't been listening, more focusing on leaving the arcade as quickly as possible, without being noticed, it hadn't been until she heard a tiny giggle that she realized what had been previously stated, "no! Not a confession, I...uh...its a game. If you win the game, you get a prize. So don't open your eyes until I say you can."

"What am I, a kid? Fine, I'll play along. Sounds easy enough, anyway. Since that's all I have to do."

"Uh...there's more...maybe." Lightning muttered as they walked out into the biting winter cold. She glanced back and forth, thinking of a new destination. "Why don't we add to the game?"

"Alright.." The other agreed, reluctance in her voice.

"Right..This should be easy. Whats mostly green, has trees and benches, and is usually played in?"

"A park. Too easy. Is that where you're taking me?"

"Yeah, there's one not too far from here." The soldier maneuvered the two of them through the crowd, avoiding bumping into people and keeping Vanille from tripping, a vice grip on the girl and the toy. The things she did for Serah's friends.

She couldn't consider Vanille a friend, they rarely talked back on their adventure, in fact, as far as she could recall, Vanille usually stuck to Fang when she wasn't chatting with Hope and Sazh. Maybe it was because Sazh struck her as a father, while she fancied Hope a younger brother. They were just in her comfort zone, where Lightning had been mostly confused and frustrated, and Snow was probably too overconfident for her liking. All talk.

She hadn't noticed when her grip on the girls wrist had shifted to her hand, she dully recalled the girl complaining about her wrist hurting. Their fingers were interlaced, and lightning could feel the gentle pressure of nails through her gloves. It left an awkward feeling in her stomach, like she shouldn't be doing that, holding hands with the girl. She still wondered why she had taken her this far, and hadn't realized how strange it may have seemed to the other girl who probably hadn't even seen Fang like Lightning had. In the end, it would seem like too much effort to go through just to give the girl the toy. Lightning chided herself for her carelessness.

That was, until she heard the popping of fireworks. She glanced at the night sky, she hadn't realized it was dark, time really did fly.

She finally stopped, "okay Vanille, you can open your eyes." She turned to see the other one staring at the fireworks in amazement, she had seemingly opened her eyes long since they had left the crowded streets. "Well, I was just going to give this to you, but then I remembered there would be fireworks tonight, and this is the best place to see them if you want to avoid the large crowd." Lightning lied, flippantly.

"Give me what?" Vanille took a moment to drag her green eyes away from the glowing sky to take not of the yellow bird Lightning was holding up, "you didn't have to.."

"Just a present.. You worked hard today. That's it. Don't over think it." The other stated coolly.

"..Thank you." Vanille accepted the present, holding it closely and smiling sadly, "but you don't have to lie. I know why you dragged me out here. Thank you, though. You're really an interesting person, Lightning."

The world faded into timid silence, interrupted occasionally by bursting fireworks, Lightning shifted awkwardly, half aware of the limp hand she held tightly, she did not know why she held on. Perhaps it was the fact that Vanille reminded her of her sister, right then and there. Maybe it was glimmer in her eyes, or the smile. She wasn't certain.

She hadn't thought that, to onlookers, they probably posed a fine example of a cliché scene from a corny romance movie, even if they weren't lovers in reality. Face burning, Lightning praised the darkness as she quickly released the hand and turned her attention to the fireworks.

"Did you know that, if you make a wish under these fireworks, it will come true?" Vanille chimed.

"Its probably not true." Blue eyes glanced nervously at the girl.

"Probably, but even so...it doesn't hurt to try. The Bodhum fireworks granted our wishes, why can't these?" She chuckled, "childish or not, what would you wish for?"

A thin shoulder shrugged halfheartedly, "I don't know, really. I can't think of anything. For it to be summer, I guess." She joked, rubbing a hand along her arm, "its a bit cold, anyway."

"You don't like winter?"

"I abhor it."

"I like it, it gives you an excuse to cuddle with someone. In summer, its too hot for such things."

"I'm not a cuddling type. If you hadn't noticed, I'm far from welcoming."

"Maybe, that's true. You're a bit intimidating."

"That's enough out of you." Lightning scolded, causing the other to giggle.

"But its true! You scare even _me_ sometimes!"

The fireworks had stopped, long ago, yet the two remained. Both uncertain of whether they should leave, Lightning feeling slightly awkward, and Vanille dreading seeing her friend at home.

Vanille decided to break the silence, "we dated, you know. Fang and I." She didn't know why she was bringing it up, at such an odd time, but she felt she knew Lightning would listen whether it was a topic she was comfortable with or not. "But it didn't work, I wasn't really interested. Well, maybe a bit...but..we didn't connect the way we thought we would. Fang met Lebreau at a cafe we were at one day, and apparently they had met before. As they were talking, I couldn't help but notice that they really clicked. So a few days later I told Fang what I thought."

Lightning listened, uncertain of what to say, she glanced uneasily at the sad girl who had taken to studying her new doll. "At first she was surprised when I told her I wanted to break up with her, she kept denying feeling anything for Lebreau. You know, typical couple stuff. I knew she was just saying that because she didn't want to hurt me, you know? Fang's always doing things like that. Anyway, that was months ago. Today was their first date, and I was kind of seeing what they were up to. I still feel a little jealous though, can't help it. I don't like being alone, Fang's always been there with me, so someone else having her company...it just annoys me a bit. Maybe I'm being a bit childish.

"So, you know what I wished for? I'll tell you anyway, I don't really believe in wishes to be honest, so I don't believe that it won't come true if I tell you. I wished for her to be happy, that's all I want. Even if its not me making her happy." She returned Lightning's glance shyly, "do you know what I mean? Maybe I'm just speaking gibberish here."

"Are you looking for advice, or a listening ear?" Lightning finally sighed, "I can only listen, sadly. But I will say that it is not childish. Its natural for someone to feel that way. But there is something that has been bugging me for a while.."

"What is that?"

"Did you leave your bags at the arcade?"

**Vanille apologized to the **manager for what seemed to Lightning to be the hundredth time, before she returned to the pinknette, head bowed in embarrassment. The soldier could not help but chuckle silently to herself, "you're lucky they didn't mistake them for a bomb, Vanille."

"Well its partially your fault Lightning, you just grabbed me without giving me a chance to grab the bags!" Lightning accepted the argument and silently followed the fuming girl outside.

Turning she shot a pout towards the taller woman, "tomorrow...you owe me dinner for this."

"What? I gave you that toy! That should be good enough!"

Vanille stuck out her tongue, "I'll tell Serah you made me cry."

"You wouldn't."

She silently sniffled, turning her face away, she raised her hand to her ear, making an invisible phone with her pinky finger and thumb, she started a mock phone conversation, "and then...and then she..."

"Fine." Lightning stepped forward and grabbed the lifted hand, "just please don't do that here, people are going to think strange things."

Vanille grinned excitedly, "then its a date!" She twirled on her heel and began stepping away from Lightning, shooting one final glance she yelled back, "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what time to pick me up." And she was gone.

"Not a date..." Lightning mutter, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration, she wondered what she had gotten herself into by accompanying the girl the whole day.


	3. Black Cat

**A/N: **In this one, we kind of shift between Lightning and Vanille's POVs. But its nothing too major.

Again, thanks for sticking around so far! I had to go back and make edits to this chapter and wanted to get it up before the weekend, lest I get so engrossed in something and completely forget.

Probably not my most favorite chapter, but I'll let you readers be the judge of whats good and bad for now.

**Black Cat**

Waiting was something that Lightning was used to, Serah had a habit of taking hours to get herself ready to go to the simplest places, so Lightning had developed a kind of patience for things that would drive a normal person over the edge. Vanille was the same as Serah, in that Lightning had been waiting in Vanille's and Fang's shared apartment for over two hours, though she was certain the girl would come out in something simple enough to keep her warm through the chilling night. She knew for a fact that Vanille wore very little makeup, and her hair certainly did not require much time to fix. What was she doing?

She had taken to occupying herself with studying the many objects decorating the small, comfortable apartment. Most of the objects were bright, probably native to Oerba, or somehow reminded them of the surrounding they grew up with. Few tapestries stood out noticeably against the walls. She felt odd, she thought it strange that she felt at home in their presence. Maybe it was the way they were spaced out, or the way they were shaped, or some strange designer secret Lightning couldn't bring herself to care about. The one thing that seemed to soothe the soldier the most was a distinct scent she could not grasp. At some points it smelt like the world after a prolonged downpour, damp soil. A field of flowers, a forest, and even a type of exotic herbal tea. Whatever it was made Lightning dizzy with sleep and contentment. The couch itself seemed welcoming, and Lightning found herself having to fight the urge to take a nap until Vanille was ready. Having just gotten off duty, Lightning was exhausted and sadly still clad in her winter uniform (which consisted of a thick navy-blue jacket slightly akin to the blazers naval officers wore, and black slacks tucked into her boots. A uniform she did not prefer, due to the way it cut down her agility.), she had rushed to the apartment with an odd fear of being late.

Lightning always wanted to be on time, even if it meant she wasn't exactly fashionable when she arrived on scene.

"Sorry, I had to call Fang to let her know I'd be out late tonight." Lightning snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the woman now entering the room, just as she had predicted she was glad in simple, warm clothes. A black coat, nice yet not too fancy, blue jeans, and a tightly wrapped scarf, "she just kept babbling on, wanting to know who I was going with and what I was going to do.." she rolled her eyes, "anyway, lets go before it gets late."

"Anywhere in particular?" Lightning followed her, watching her receding back. She imagined what it would be like in Vanille's mind, what thoughts she would come across, feelings, ideas... she did not know why, the hypnotic rhythm of the drifting figure seemed to have snapped her into odd thoughts, maybe she really _was_ too exhausted for their dinner date. _Not a date, _she found herself nearly correcting out loud.

"Not really. Well, maybe a small diner. I don't really feel too hungry after all."

"Sick?"

"No, no...Well, I get like this when I don't get much sleep. Its a strange thing." She smiled politely as they stepped into the cool streets, "Besides, I had a big lunch. Maybe we shouldn't go out after all? Maybe another day?"

"Just coffee is fine with me."

Vanille chuckled, "Then lets go to the pastry shop, its not too far and its usually open pretty late. Then we can be like those cheesy couples on television and share a cake or something!"

The older sighed, "whatever you say."

Their journey was accompanied by odd bouts of silence, though the only one of the two that talked was Vanille, who had a comment for every tiny thing she did that day, and the night before when she had left Lightning behind.

"Oh! Today I saw a black kitten wandering the streets, skinny little thing. I wanted to bring him home, but I knew Fang would probably scold me and tell me to take him to the pound or something. So I fashioned him a sturdy little shelter with cardboard boxes, and I fed him the rest of the bread I had taken to feed the birds at the park. Poor fellow will probably be dead by tomorrow though. Without his mom." There was something odd about the girls smile that made Lightning flinch slightly.

"That's life."

"Yeah, kind of sad though. He was just down this alley." She stopped and pointed, she took a second to peer curiously into the dimly lit hole. "Wanna go see if he's still there?"

The soldier shifted slightly, digging her gloved hands into her pockets, mulling on the offer, "alright."

The redhead grinned genuinely, "thanks." Lightning, once again, watched as the girls figure receded into the dim light, before she decided to follow behind. Alleys weren't really the safest places to wander at night, she'd feel guilty if something happened to the girl while she was off zoning out.

She found Vanille crouched over a box, "c'mon slowpoke!" She beckoned the pinknette closer, "shh, he's asleep."

The tiny ball of mostly black fur shifted in its sleep, Lightning watched as it curled into a tighter ball, "must be cold." She managed, in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah...I was going to bring him an old towel for him to use as bedding today, but I got caught up in other errands. Think we should take him to the pound?"

"Probably closed."

"True..." She wrapped her arms around her knees, and buried her chin in her arms. A slight pout played on her lips, "man..."

Lightning sighed, she knew where this was going, knew she was going to regret what she would say next, "I'll take him, then." She finally managed, "but until tomorrow morning, okay? Then you can come over and take him to the pound. But that's it." The soldier finished, sternly.

Vanille smiled eagerly, "really Light? You would? Thank you!" Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman before she could back away, "this means a lot...maybe...maybe I could get Fang to let him in the house in that time."

The soldier sighed with defeat and awkwardly patted her head, "fine."

**Dinner that night** was long forgotten as the duo entered the soldiers dark house, the sound of keys hitting the entry table echoed through the empty space. Hands slowly traced the wall until they found what they had been looking for, a light switch.

"Nice and warm!" Vanille smiled cheerfully, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack, "so this is Lightning's home..."

"Home sweet home." Lightning muttered bitterly, she shifted the sleeping kitten in her arms, "he really stinks."

"Life on the street'll do that to ya." Vanille chimed, walking forward and taking the slumbering feline from her companions arm, "I'll hold him until you can find something to make a bed out of."

Shrugging off her own jacket, Lightning pondered where Vanille learned such phrases. "Maybe we should give him a bath."

"Well, I don't know if that will be worth the effort, if we're taking him to the pound anyway."

"True." The soldier conceded, as she walked down the hall leading into her bedroom, "let me see if I can find something for him."

In the soldiers absence, Vanille teetered to and fro on her heel, humming silently and studying the choice decorations on the walls.

Nothing special, pictures of family-mostly just her and Serah, and a couple that Vanille assumed to be their grandparents. The décor was quite plain, yet somewhat fitting for the soldier whom Vanille had already assumed did not care much for such things, since she was usually out working late. Vanille thought the home as nothing more than a place to come to when rest was needed. She herself hadn't actually decorated her apartment, Fang had taken the job, flatly stating that the girl's tastes were just too odd for the other to comprehend. She wasn't complaining, the decided style pleased and comforted her. Though it was an odd mixture of styles taken from other cultures the two had experienced in their past lives.

The kitten in her arms mewled sleepily, and batted her necklace with a dark paw, "hey you, you're a playful one aren't you?" She chuckled, half aware of how sleepy she was herself. Maybe she could get Lightning to let her sleep over. She'd gladly take the couch at this point. Reaching down, she tickled its warm belly, amused by the frustrated batting she received.

"Here, I found two shirts I Don't really use anymore. Lets see if we can make something out of them." Lightning watched the girl playing with the kitten, an amused smile playing on her lips.

Vanille blushed, "that should do. Leave it to me!" Confidence returned she stepped up to the woman and exchanged the bundle of energy for the clothing. "Just give me a few seconds...and a pair of scissors."

Minutes passed as Vanille cut the kittens previous home into a makeshift bed, she had cut off a sleeve of one of the t-shirts, placing it to the side before lining the box with the shirts. "Well, its not going to be a soft bed, but it'll be better than sleeping on the pavement, right?"

She took the kitten and slid him into the cut sleeve, smiling slightly she looked up at the confused soldier, "Sleeping bag!"

Lightning shook her head and chuckled, "that thing is way to awake to care about a sleeping back. Look at him, he's already crawling out."

"Maybe he's hungry? Do you think? What should we give him?"

"Milk..maybe. He looks too old to ween, thankfully. I have some."

Lightning returned with a saucer of lukewarm milk, she silently sat beside the younger girl. Watching with interest as the small kitten gracelessly lapped up the offering.

"Cute.." Vanille muttered, half realizing she was referring to the woman, she quickly turned her glance to the kitten, "He's cute."

"A bit."

"Hey, Light?"

"Mhm?"

"Think I could stay here tonight?" She ducked her head, glancing up slightly, as if she were expecting to be scolded.

"Are you that worried about him?" The other looked at her, and muttered a tiny, "don't do that, I'm not going to yell at you or anything."

With a sheepish smile, the redhead raised her hands as if she had been caught in an act, "you've got me. I'm really worried about the guy! Besides, its gotten really late, I don't even have the energy to walk back home."

That factor seemed to be rolling through the soldiers mind, Vanille could swear sometimes she could imagine gears turning each time Lightning put on her "deep thought" expression. The woman tugged unconsciously at the scarf still placed around her neck. Vanille noted that as another strange habit of Lightning's. "Alright. But what will you sleep in?"

She cursed inwardly, she forgot about that, "erm...well, do you have anything I could borrow?"

"Maybe." Lightning rose and left the room, "I guess I'll change too, I'll be a little bit. Make sure he doesn't drown in that."

**Vanille could not help **but feel slightly embarrassed as she glanced back at her own reflection, Lightning's pajamas were slightly big on her, and in the mirror she looked like a little kid. She sighed, at least they were warm.

Lightning stifled a grin when the girl walked out of her bathroom and into the living room.

"What?" She asked, agitatedly.

It took everything in the woman _not_ to laugh, "its nothing...just..."

"Just..?"

"Nothing, never mind." Lightning cleared her throat, not wanting to get anymore on the others bad side, "anyway, I found some spare blankets. For some reason this room stays generally warm so there really shouldn't be any problem."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then..." The pinknette shifted her weight and awkwardly glanced towards the slumbering kitten, "well, night."

"Yeah...night." The hem of her top seemed so much more fascinating to the girl as she gently tugged on it, "Oh, Lightning?" She added, before the soldier could escape to her own room.

"Something wrong?" Lightning had taken note of the nervous behavior.

"Thank you, really." She smiled politely, questioning why she felt so much like a teenager taken hostage by cupid, "and..." she added, dully noting the now noticeable emptiness in her stomach, "you still owe me dinner."

Lightning sighed, turning to leave the girl behind, "should have known."


	4. Restless

**A/N:** You know, I know they're soldiers and all...but whenever I think of the Guardian Corps I picture them as police officers or something. /shrug, well won't hurt to depict them as such.

"_Damn_!" Lightning spat, ducking behind a dumpster and quickly clutching her injured appendage. Her partner shot a worried glance before resuming the chase after a robber they'd been following for the past 30 minutes. Lightning wondered what kept the thug running tirelessly. Now, not only did she have a several minor injuries to her abdomen and right leg that she had received earlier in the chase from the robbers two companions (who had been taken down by the third person of their team, who had opted to stay behind and keep watch on the unconscious criminals), now she had taken two bullet wounds to her gunblade arm.

She spared several minutes to check her wounds, after deeming them minor (in her terms, at least), albeit bothersome, she proceeded in following her partner. Being a quick sprinter herself, and having time to catch her breath, she had managed to meet up with the larger man in a matter of minutes. Too long, in her terms. She was just relieved that he had pinned the criminal.

What she hadn't expected was back up, the bright headlights of an oncoming car blinded her briefly, she quickly ducked behind an atrociously overflowing dumpster once again. Just in time to miss the flying bullets, the heavy grunt of her partner indicated he had made it to safety as well.

The bright light retreated, returning the soldier's surroundings to darkness. The only noise, a low hum of a heater two stories above her head. She groaned silently, noticing the warm drip of a thick liquid sliding down her cheek, her shoulder throbbed from the bullet wound.

Frustration overshadowed the dull pain as she slammed her fist against the cold pavement, how could such a simple perp get away? On _her_ time?

"You okay?" She heard the gruff man grunt from the opposite side of the alleyway, it took her several seconds to calm before responding, "never mind that. We need to report this."

"I'll take care of that," he flatly stated, she heard the loud shuffle of trash bags being carelessly tossed aside, "I'm getting you to first aid."

"Rookie," she stated simply, pushing herself up and dusting off debris, half certain she reeked of the trash she had been sitting in, "this is nothing compared to the work I get outside of town."

The silence indicated the man was thinking over that, she sighed, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Man," he finally said, kicking a can aside and walking away, "you need a holiday."

"**Take a break." **Lightning stared blankly at her superior officer, as a medic tightly wrapped her wounded shoulder, "you have to be kidding. This is _nothing._ I can be back on the field in no time."

"_That's_ not the issue here." The mustached man stated, combing a frustrated hand through his graying hair, "the issue is that you have so much vacation time accumulated thus far."

"So?" She probably sounded indignant at this point, still half-frustrated with her failure earlier that night, "can't I give it to someone?"

"Look, Lightning." Impatience was ebbing in his voice, his dull eyes shining with frustration, "you're a good kid, a real example to the other officers. But you've been slipping lately, you've lost your edge. Take some time off, get some rest. Eat a real meal for once. Then you can come back."

She still didn't like the idea of leaving, but the dangerous glare told her to silence her protests, "fine" she finally sighed, "then how long?"

The man silently stared, before shaking his head and turning to leave, "I'll call you when I need you."

"**Figures." **Lightning grumbled, shifting her duffel bag so it sat as comfortably as on her throbbing shoulder. "Probably his way of saying I'm fired."

The low buzz of conversation in the subway lulled Lightning into a silent daydream, she pondered what she would do with her time when she rarely slept in and did not care much for spending time out. Up until now, she spent most of her time reviewing cases and writing reports, fulfilling missions on the outskirts where the most dangerous monsters were harassing inhabited locations.

She wondered when the last time was that she had had an assignment out of town. It had been a while, perhaps she was slowly being demoted without her knowing.

She followed the small crowd silently into the train, she liked it like that, small and silent. Such were the late trips into the middle of New Bodhum, where she'd be met with the bustling of late night shoppers and teenagers filing in and out of shady clubs. Too crowded, too noisy, but the buzz kept her feeling oddly alive.

From there, however, she'd transfer to a train that would leave her just outside the sector dedicated to housing. It was a long process, however she preferred it to driving when she was exhausted from her work.

**The door shut **with a low thunk as she entered her familiar entry hall, a dull, empty scene she'd grown used to coming home to since her sister left. The walk to her bedroom, long and languid, halfway there she debated sleeping in her street clothes and worrying about it all the next day.

Upon entering her room, she quickly stripped from her dirtied clothing, carelessly tossing them aside and deciding to worry about them in the morning, she shuffled through drawers until she came across a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. It would do.

Once the drawn procedure was completed, she flopped onto her bed, legs hanging over the edge, she suddenly felt as though she were floating, as the days stress and worries seemingly washed away with the contact of the warm comforter.

Just as she was set to fall asleep, she felt something in her switch as she opened her stinging eyes and stared at the darkened ceiling. She hated when she couldn't sleep, despite how exhausted she felt. A sigh escaped her lips as she silently stood leave the room, perhaps she would take a shower.

A gentle mewling pulled her away from her contemplations, to which the soldier glanced around in curiosity, a cat?

_'Oh.'_

She had forgotten about the cat, forgotten about how she had told Vanille to take him _that very day. _Now, here was a silky black kitten looking curiously up at the pinknette, most likely starving.

"Er...sorry." She muttered sheepishly at the furry creature, crouching down to look it in its groggy eyes, she figured he had just woken from a nap and was prowling for something to eat.

"Lets see," she said, mostly to herself, "I was at work, Vanille must have come around..."

Another, gentle meow interrupted her thoughts, "right..I should feed you." She was glad she had at least remembered to set newspapers around in case he had to make deposits.

Rustling in the kitchen, she decided milk was an acceptable diet for a kitten of his age, a frown set on her face when she realized she had very little of it. _'Guess my first order of business is to go to the store tomorrow morning.' _

**She eventually settled **on her couch, hair damp from her shower, cursing her inability to fall asleep when she was so clearly exhausted.

Laying down, she stared up blankly at the ceiling of the darkened living room, odd shadows cast by the single lit lamp.

She stroked the kitten's soft fur with half interest as her mind buzzed with thoughts she was too tired to comprehend.

**She did not know when she **had fallen asleep, only that when she awoke she was oddly cold, with a sore neck from the position she slept in. Her wounded shoulder stiff, with a dull ringing pain.

Breakfast consisted of toast and eggs. Her usual routine of getting ready for work was now traded for getting dressed for nothing in particular, Lightning found herself debating whether she should change out of her pajamas at all, however the more responsible part of her changed her thoughts of lazing around. She was certain she'd find _something_ to do, aside from cleaning. Which she abhorred.

Just as she had finished pulling on a clean shirt, a gentle knocking at the front door called her attention, she sighed gently at the thought of dealing with whoever it was, probably a salesman.

**Vanille smiled politely** from the other side of her dining table, Lightning was half aware of the curious glances she sent at the band-aid along her cheek and the visible wraps peeking from under the shirt's sleeve, whilst paying no mind to the scratches on the woman's calloused hands which she assumed where a result of Lightning giving the black kitten a bath. Which she wasn't too far off with-as she was there when Lightning attempted it.

"I came around yesterday.." She began, voice trailing off slightly.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you I was working." Lightning interrupted, running a thin finger along the edge of the table. It was a table her father had built much before their...misfortune. She realized, then, that it needed to be touched up. Perhaps she'd take care of that on her 'vacation'.

She took note of the kitten pawing the girls' chair, "he's taken a liking to you."

"You think?" Vanille looked down, gently patted his head, and returned her curious glance to Lightning's arm. Lightning almost wanted to smile, sometimes the girl herself reminded her of a cat. Playful, curious..

"I got cocky." Lightning said, still refraining from smiling slightly, "I was thinking '_small fry'_, and I guess that blinded my better judgment. Its no big deal, though it hurts from time to time."

"You should be more careful!" Vanille didn't seem as amused as Lightning was.

"It comes with the job, Van."

"I don't-"

"I'm _fine. _Seriously, I am. I can take care of myself. You're treating it as if I had my arm torn off." Lightning frowned, frustration dripping from her words, "anyway, I have some things I need to do.."

"I'll help." Vanille piped, standing from her spot.

Lightning found herself resisting the urge to kick the woman out, she was just trying to be nice, she reminded herself. "Fine, clear out the newspapers lying around in the living room, and I'll think of something else for you to do."

Vanille seemed more than happy to do that simple job, Lightning noted, as the girl saluted her as though she were a superior officer.

**Lightning listened as** the washer rattled noisily. Another thing she'd need to get checked out, she'd have to make a list of things she needed fixed, it was getting ridiculous. Not only did headquarters have a sleeping quarters, but it had a place to do laundry for those that were on extended missions. Lightning usually washed her clothing there.

In the midst of her concentrated glare at the noisy washer, Lightning had not heard the soft footsteps of the other woman approaching her from behind. She had not been aware of her presence until she felt a hand brush against her shoulder. She bit back a pained groan, Vanille felt her stiffen and leaned forward, slightly on her tiptoes, to whisper for her to relax.

Lightning, however, became less aware of the words being spoken, and more aware of the press of the their bodies, she nodded silently, relief returning as she felt the girl stand back slightly. "Relax," the other repeated, "Fang tells me I'm good at this. Just, you know, let me know if I'm hurting you."

Lightning's protests soon died as Vanille firmly kneaded her tense shoulders. Fingers and palms danced in a rhythmic battle to pull the kinks from the base of her neck, along her shoulders, Lightning felt herself loosening. Her arms seemingly hung uselessly at her sides as her companion worked. The noisy clunking of the washer soon dimming into a gentle hum as she attempted to focus on the skilled hands.

In the midst of their silent company, occasionally broken by the random hums of songs Lightning didn't know the names to, an interesting scent wafted into her nostrils, "what is that?" she finally asked, voice slightly airy.

"Mm..I took the liberty of making lunch." Vanille replied, stopping her actions much to Lightning's disappointment, yet keeping her hands flat against her back, "it isn't much. I just went to the convenience store while you were running around doing things around the house. Just a simple stew."

"That will do." Lightning replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you."

Much to her surprise, she was met with the feeling of the smaller girl, resting back to back with her. The gentle pressure of her body relying on the sturdiness of Lightning's stronger body.

As if realizing what she was doing, Vanille quickly moved away, "I'm sorry, I...its something I do...you know.."

"Its...okay..." Lightning turned to study the girl.

"No, its just that sometimes you remind me of Fang. Not, well, _personality_ wise, of course. Sorry, I should check on the stew anyway." She left in a fluster, face bright red.

Lightning wasn't certain of how she could have reacted, she simply watched the empty doorway as if expecting the girl to come back and apologize once more. "Not like you did anything bad.." Lightning half admitted, before returning her watchful gaze to the once again noisy contraption.


	5. Good Luck, Bad Luck?

**A/N:** Woah, I don't know what this chapter spawned from, but two chapters in a row? I might go to hell for that.

The gentle, salty ocean breeze caressed Lightnings figure, engulfing her feelings and twisting them into a mixture of an uneasiness akin to that of a newborn doe facing a dangerous world, and the calm of one lost in a land of snow white dreams.

It was now the very next morning since Vanille's visit, the two having coming across an agreement to keep the kitten in Lightning's care for a while longer, not that it mattered to the soldier now that she was lost in her own world battling against the harsh, stinging wind of the ocean she had situated herself near.

Standing on a rugged, rocky shore beside a looming cliff, Lightning's thoughts were periodically interrupted by the thunderous crashing of the waves. She hadn't intended on coming across the beach, yet somehow on her trip to the convenience store she allowed herself to travel further towards docks the housing sector was situated near, even more so past the docks until she came across the usually uninhabited beach (in the winter season, at least). Shifting the grocery bag between hands, she narrowed her eyes against the salt mist, glancing past the raging waves into the bland, gray horizon. In the distance, she caught a glimpse of a bright light shining momentarily, perhaps a lighthouse. The light barely stood out in the day light, yet against the dark gray skies it seemed to be a miraculous break of color.

The threatening gales whipped around her, her shirt snapping in the wind. The soldier decided, that at that moment, it was possibly best to leave her dangerous position before she was swept into the ocean.

From her position she spared on glance at the spot, that she was certain beyond the clouds, where the world she once called home stood frozen.

She had a choice, at one point, to return once it had been deemed somewhat inhabitable, though she knew Serah would prefer to live on the now colonized Pulsian world, she simply returned to seek certain belongings that were miraculously in tact despite the near destruction of the world.

The sight was sickening, the idea of one wishing to return to live in the past covered with a thick sheet of dust frightened Lightning more than the fact the world was, on the contrary, uninhabitable and those that were returning were simply offering to the Cie'th that still roamed between the moments when the final rays of sun disappeared and the world was engulfed in frozen darkness, feeding on the unaware until the moment the first rays shot over the horizon and the chirps of the newly adapted birds rang as awakening tolls for slumbering citizens.

It was this, that was later addressed and used to attack the newly appointed government that caused shiploads of newly recruited Psicom soldiers to be stationed as security to those still wished to live on Cocoon.

Psicom itself had changed from the secretive higher forces it had once been, but that, Lightning thought, was a story for another day.

The people that traveled the ruined streets of Bodhum were similar to ghosts, gray, silent. That was why Bodhum was considered a town frozen in time. These ghosts, doomed to repeat their tasks day in and day out. Simple memories that the people of the New World refused to look upon. A kind of sin.

Perhaps New Bodhum was the middle point, neither Heaven nor Hell, but the point of where the hounds of Hell are nipping at your heels and an angel of death is reaching an offering hand for you. This was where you made your decision, it was not paradise on earth, but a place where you expected a new start, a place where you could wake up each morning and forget the mistakes and nightmares left behind.

But Lightning still remembered every regret she held back then, she held onto the past that made her no different from the ghosts of Cocoon, yet held a firm grasp on her present.

She had outrun the Hell Hounds, and refused the Angel's hand.

She was able to see past the people of this world, past the false smiles and jokes, knew every mask, recognized every simulation that once been apart of her life.

No, she still wore a mask.

It was cracked, and battered, but it still held its place. Sometimes it slipped, would fall for a brief second, yet she'd quickly fasten it securely once more.

She still wandered the streets, glancing back like a hunted animal expecting a predator to lash out.

Despite having saved the world, despite helping lead to a new one, they were still traitors. They had betrayed their home at one point, destroyed the beings that made everyday life convenient.

Behind the handshakes and smiles, the thank you's and plaques, and promises of the restoration of their previous lives she heard the looming, threatening whispers, "_you damn traitor!"_ "_l'Cie scum!"_

The feeling of poisoned knives directed at her, pricking at her skin and threatening to stab at the wrong move.

She soon cast her thoughts aside, at the gentle nudge of the frustrated wind, she stepped away from the jagged rocks and returned to the safety of the sandy beach.

If there was any difference from the frozen world above, and this world, it was the weather.

Despite New Bodhum being cleverly placed by the ocean to allow for trade between other colonized villages and towns it was subject to powerful rain storms, and even, surprisingly, blizzards. Never in her life in the above world had Lightning experienced a snow storm when she lived so close to the beach. Winter back then, back there, was seemingly nonexistent. It was always warm, it was always 'beach' weather.

In fact, snow in a beach area was practically impossible, yet Pulse's odd weather patterns seemed to prove scientists wrong again and again.

Aside from the snow, the summer was blazing with odd tropical storms that later left the world fresh and cool until the next day when the heatwaves would heat with double the power.

Fall and Spring, Lightning concluded, were similar to the Fall and Spring she was familiar with.

A glimmer in the sand caught the soldiers eyes, she crouched to the ground to inspect the object to no avail as the wind would brush back the sand she'd brush aside, finally she became frustrated and grabbed a handful of sand in hopes of having grabbed the object as well. Upon opening her hand, the sand scattered, glinting like the dust that had once covered the slumbering world.

In her hand, a clear crystal shaped like star. Just small enough to fit in the middle of her hand. She stared with wonderment at the object, before pushing it into the pocket of her pants. Her numbing arms indicating it would be best to worry about the crystal when she returned to the warmth of her home.

"**You went out there** like that?" Serah questioned as Lightning entered the home, the girl's appearance shocked her at first, but it was soon shaken when she realized Serah still had hold of a spare key.

"It wasn't cold until recently." She shrugged indifferently, dropping her keys into a bowl sitting on the entryway table, "besides that, you _know_ it takes a lot to get me sick."

"Where were you? You're soaked!" Serah Jumped from where she was sitting and grabbed the groceries from Lightning's hands, "go change! I'll put these away."

Surprise overtook Lightning once more, she getting worried with responsible air Serah had seemingly adopted, she was used to being the one scolding _her_. Perhaps living with Snow really _was_ good for her-growing up wise.

When she was done changing into warmer clothes, she returned to find Serah playing with the black kitten, "he's cute! Did you get lonely and buy a companion?"

"We-Vanille and I-found him." From the curious glance she received, Lightning shrugged, "do you want him?"

"Not really, Snow doesn't work well with animals." Serah pouted, and returned to attempting to smooth out the fur atop its head, to no avail. The kitten, becoming frustrated, gently batted at her hand. "You know who he reminds me of?"

Lightning had an idea of who, but feigned ignorance, "can't think of anyone."

"Really? He reminds me of Fang." She giggled gently, Lightning couldn't help but think that her sister slightly resembled Vanille in that instance, she shook the thought off, confused at why she was even thinking of the person in the first place.

"Maybe, just a little."

"Fang junior, I bet he's an adventurous little rascal!" Serah gently returned him to the ground he had grown accustomed to, he quickly skittered to the safety of his makeshift bed, studying the two women from the corner of the small room.

"Ah," Lightning remembered, reaching into the pocket of the jeans she didn't bother to change out of, "I found this, while I was at the beach..."

"You were at the _beach?_ In this weather? Lightning, you must be suicidal." Her sister scoffed, before looking curiously at the object in the hand being offered in her direction, "this is.."

"Its a crystal, right? Then I'm not imagining things."

"More than that, this looks like the same type of crystal bridging Cocoon and Pulse." Serah took it in her hand, holding it slightly to the light and marveling at the colors that danced within the previously clear stone. "Lightning, this is amazing! This is considered lucky!"

"Lucky? How?" Lightning hadn't been familiar with this, hadn't known crystal of such material was just scattered around like nothing. "Perfectly shaped and smoothed like that...rather, I feel like someone just left it there."

"Maybe," Serah shrugged, returning the object, "but its possible that the piece was previously shaped somehow like a star, and you found it on the beach right? Maybe it was weathered down a bit until it was that smooth."

"As for the luck," she continued, looking off with a concentrated gaze, "there's a rumor that if you give that kind of crystal to the one you love, you'll have eternal happiness. Here, and in the afterlife."

"Rumor." Lightning stated, "besides, I can't think of anyone I can give this to. Why don't you take it? I'm sure you can get a lot out of it."

Serah chuckled, standing from the chair, "then it'd be useless for me! Besides, I think it would be more romantic if Snow found one himself and gave it to me, as opposed to _you_ giving it to _me_ to give to _him_. Speaking of, I'd better get out of here before he decides to make lunch on his own." She winked, "he's not that great at cooking."

Lightning was soon alone in her home once again, as she gazed at the small object in the palm of her hand. Imitating her sister's actions, she raised the crystal to the light, peering at the many colors that existed within it.

She was reminded of Vanille once again, and she wondered where the girl went when she wasn't pestering her.

She thought back to the dark, looming clouds above and pondered what good luck she could have found, under bad luck circumstances.


	6. Authors Note

**Not Abandoned!**

**Please Read...**

Yes, yes, I know how bothersome these author notes may seem to most of you, however I thought I'd take the time to explain that this fic is, in fact, still going. I have not abandoned it. Great, now that I've gotten _that_ out of the way, I feel I should inform you all of the fact that my computer has, indeed, recently crashed and as of right now I am using my brother's old laptop. Therefore, any work that I have done so far for this story is temporarily (If I can recover it, that is..) unavailable.

In the meantime, this fic. will be on hiatus (again, not completely abandoned), until I receive further news on my computer.

In addition, I am unhappy with the way recent chapters have been going so I may take the time later to re-write them...of course that will probably derail future plans for further chapters but I feel as if it has been droning on as opposed to flowing the way I originally planned it to.

I will also state that due to school having recently started updates for this fic will be further spaced, as I have SATs and college applications to work on.

Again, sorry for disappointing by posting a dreaded author's note as opposed to an update!

Cheers! Hope to be back on this one soon!

(In the meantime, I'll probably be working on one-shots to work on my writing.)


End file.
